You're Taking Over Me
by Nayru Goddess of Wisdom
Summary: She's been waiting for him. But what if he would come back one day? ...please just read the story. I can't write summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Legend of Zelda nor do I own Evanescence's Taking Over Me. Although I wish I did. My first songfic so no flames.

Taking Over Me

_**You don't remember me but I remember you…**_

_**I lie awaken try so hard not to think of you…**_

Malon was alone. The one she loved had been gone for 7 years. She waited day and night for 7 years. Everybody told her to give up…and she tried to but she couldn't forget him…she didn't want to.

_**But who can't decide what they dream**_

_**And dream I do…**_

_**I believe in you…**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

**_I have to be with you…to live…to breathe…_**

_**You're taking over me…**_

She sat in her bed trying not to think of him and fell asleep but her dreams wandered to when he left…

_-Flashback-_

"_B-but y-you can't leave…" said Malon. _

"_I have to go…you see I have no choice." Link replied. It was true; Zelda had told him to go out into foreign lands to make peace with a neighboring kingdom._

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had**_

"_Wait here Link." Malon said running into the house and came out with something in her arms. She gave to him. _

"_Take it" she said as he looked at what she had given him. It was a golden harp. It had a carving on the back that read 'Link and Malon forever'._

"_I couldn't" Link said. _

"_Take it… that way you can remember me." Malon replied. _

**_You saw me mourning my love for you_**

_**And touched my hand…**_

"_Thank you and even with out this how could I forget you?" he said and touched her hand._

…_**I knew you loved me too…**_

"_I have to get going but I promise to come back!" he yelled as Epona took off. _

"_Goodbye Fairy Boy!" she yelled after him. The last thing she heard him say was_

"_I am not a fairy boy!"_

_-End Flash back-_

Malon woke up from her dream and realized that she didn't want him…she needed him.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you…to live…to breathe…**_

**_You're taking over me…_**

She went back to sleep dreaming of him again…but stayed asleep.

_**I look in the mirror**_

_**And see your face…**_

When she woke up she got dressed and looked in the mirror. For a split second she saw him…she shook her head and thought 'I can't go crazy over him'

**_If I'm different now_**

_**So many things inside**_

_**That I just let you are taking over…**_

She noticed that she had changed…she became…distant from everybody. She needed him by her side.

_**I believe you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you…to live…to breathe…**_

_**You're taking over me…**_

She was surprised when her father called her outside…usually he was asleep.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

**_I have to be with you…to live…to breathe…_**

_**You're taking over me… (Taking over me…)**_

**_You're taking over me… (Taking over me…)_**

Malon looked outside and she couldn't believe what she saw… it was him…Link.

"Link!" Malon yelled running over to him and giving him a hug.

"I missed you too Malon." He replied returning the hug.

"I was worried about you." She cried into his tunic.

"Here Malon" he gave her the golden harp and something else…she looked at what he gave her…it was a ring. A ring that was so beautiful a queen would envy the wearer.

"This…This is for me?" she asked.

"Yes of course it is. I never had he chance to ask you but…" He got down on one knee and asked "Will you marry me?" She was shocked. "Yes…yes of course I will!" she yelled and gave him another hug. Suddenly all of this disappeared and she was in her bed…a dream…it was all a dream. She spent the rest of the night crying into her pillow.

_**Taking over me…**_

So I hoped you like it and am I mean to Malon or what? XP I don't hate her or anything I just thought it would add to the song's mood. Please review and no flames!


	2. Question

Okay people. I don't know if I should continue this into other songfic chapters or not. If you guys would like me to write more, send a review or something. Request a song if you'd like. But for now I need ideas. Until next time, Nayru, over and out!


End file.
